


poem 1.

by Bigender_shitposter1



Category: real - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigender_shitposter1/pseuds/Bigender_shitposter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't sleep and thought of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	poem 1.

They always mock me.  
Always just out of sight.  
YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID  
YOU DID THIS  
THIS WON'T END  
When the lights and angles set themselves right I see them.  
I feel them.  
Itching.  
Crawling.  
AGAIN  
AGAIN  
AGAIN  
Why did this happen.  
I don't want to stop anymore.  
NOT SHARP ENOUGH  
NEVER SHARP ENOUGH  
Silver into peach to red.  
Red tiles pink water.  
No one knows.  
THATS WHAT I WANT  
I DON'T WANT HELP  
I don't need help.  
Everything is OK.  
It hurts but it makes everything OK.  
Because everything IS OK  
ITS JUST A GAME  
I don't care.  
Its my own little game.


End file.
